Adventure Time Treehouses
History The company made an idea for another rollercoaster with fine technology. They said that they could make Adventure glasses which you can see the screen up close to you more. It is also a side rollercoaster that moves aside. It is more advanced than the 4D one. They constructed it in 2014 and will be finished in 2015. They will put it near the Cartoon Network Blast but behind it. Queue You will walk in Finn's treehouse. A Jake on screen will be seen on top of the treehouse sleeping. Finn in the other side is sleeping. Then you have to wait til the door opens. First there will be a preshow before entering the ride. Preshow Finn wakes up. He said that he had a weird dream about monsters. Then Jake wakes up also. He says that he had a weird dream about hot dogs, which makes everyone laugh. Finn then tells Jake that they have company. Finn comes out to the screen and knocks it. Finn shrugs that he can't come out. Jake tells Finn that they are in a cartoon. Finn thinks Jake is right. Then Finn looks out of his window. He says that the Land of Ooo is going great again. BMO comes out on the left corner. He says that do you have video games. Finn and Jake get their stuff. BMO sees them get down the stairs and went through he door. BMO gets down from the corner and goes to the bathroom. The preshow ends. The door opens. You will instructed to get your Adventure glasses. They also tell you that you have to sit down in a seat on the coaster. When everyone is seated, the vehicle moves. The vehicle moves in Finn's treehouse. Ride The vehicle crashes through the door and gets into the Land of Ooo, making the vehicle fall down turning in circles and enters a room. Finn and Jake watched Candy people walk by them. The vehicle which moves the side of the screen. Finn gets down from the Candy house and kicks a cookie at the screen, making 4D effect. Jake tells Finn, someone is coming in a Candy bird. The vehicle turns around and falls into the rollercoaster fun. The vehicle speeds over a long line into another room. Princess Bubblegum will come out with the Candy bird. Bubblegum says hi to the passengers but the Candy bird tries to eat them off at the screen. Finn and Jake will be seen out of the window. Bubblegum tells them that they can go now and waves goodbye. The vehicle moves backwards and moves to the other side. They enter a cold and blue room. The vehicle moves to the side. Ice King throws Gunther to the screen. He says he can't find his wizard book. He looks at the screen and tells the riders where is it. He makes a ice mace and a sword. He points it at the riders but Finn punches the mace and sword at the wall. The mace and sword gets to the screen but Jake grabs them and crushes them. The vehicle moves to its normal side and falls down the drop and spins around the circles and enters the room. This room was dark and black. Marceline comes out, playing with her guitar. She sings until she sees company. She laughs and blushes for seeing her play. She gets mad also, scaring the riders to the screen. She points her guitar to the screen but Finn stops her and tells they are cool. She was sorry. Then Jake comes in like huge and kicks the vehicle out. The vehicle turns around the turn and drops to the other room. It started to be hot. Finn and Jake started to get tired and hot. The vehicle spins around. Flame Princess tells Finn and Jake why are they here. Fire fires up to the riders. Jake pulls out his fist and hits a wood, making it go to the riders. Finn says that he wanted to make an adventure. The vehicle starts to fall down the fire but Flame Princess saves them and leads them out. The vehicle drops down speeding and turns to the final room. Finn and Jake fly down near their house with Flame Princess. He says that you were the one who got their backs. Flame Princess laughs. Bubblegum, Ice King, Gunther, BMO, Marceline come out to wave goodbye to them. The vehicle moves down to the station. You will take off your Adventure glasses and get off the vehicle. You will be get out of the treehouse by going down the treehouse. After Ride You can go to the Cartoon Store. Adventure Time theme stuff are also there. You can go to the Candy Kingdom Candy Treats. You might also want a Ice Kream from the Ice Kingdom Parlor. You might want to heat up at the Flame Kingdom Flammers which were hot chips and other hot stuff. You can also get to the Marceline Fast Food. Vehicle The vehicle is like one side has four seats and the back seat has four seats also. When it gets to the screens, they each have two screens that are same. The vehicle spins like that.